Original
by ebullience-JJ
Summary: There were similarities there’s no doubt about that, but one cannot argue at the fact Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were original. R&R please!


**Original**

History does NOT repeat itself.

* * *

_A tadpole swims in a pond while a gigantic red toad smokes a pipe._

Naruto is not Jiraiya.

Aside from the spiky hair, the two did not look like each other. Comparing them by personality would work better, but even then, their personalities clashed in some way.

Jiraiya had confronted his friend Orochimaru and fought the traitor to bring him back to Konoha. Fought so hard, fighting against the one who he had assumed (for many years) was his friend (he would never admit this in public though). Naruto fought Sasuke with all the strength he could muster, and almost died in the process. During the fight they had told each other of what they really thought of the other. As more of the truth is revealed the punches and hits became harder. The passion to bring back the boy became stronger and Naruto knew that he'll probably die doing it.

Jiraiya accepted the fact Orochimaru would never return. Naruto refuses to give up on Sasuke, whom he sees as a brother, and waved away Jiraiya's logic.

Naruto is way too stubborn, too loud, and not as perverted as Gama Sennin.

-

_A goggle sits on a table collecting dust while another is on top of a grave stone, showered with tears._

Naruto is not Obito.

Both of them fall in the category of "dead last". They were too loud and brash for their own good. Naruto and Obito have beliefs that go against the way of the shinobi. That's as far as the obvious similarities go.

Obito was an Uchiha, a clan known for its Sharingan and producing some of the best shinobi. To say the least, he was not the ideal Uchiha. When the worst situation came, his strength flared and the boy was considered a hero. Naruto does not know who his parents were; the blonde was just another ordinary orphan (if the Kyuubi inside of him was disregarded that is). He grows stronger everyday and in tight situations, in which his comrade's lives were in danger, all boundaries were broken and he becomes a force of nature. After all that, he is still hated.

Obito knew (never doubted it for a second) that he had strength. Kakashi regrets not knowing it before their last mission and so now he visits an all too familiar carved stone. Naruto has strength (the village knows it) and every time a person sees him, the blue eyed boy pulls out another strong jutsu. The village sees this display of power and only increase the distance between them and the jinchuuruki.

Naruto lives sadly and Obito died happily, it's as simple as that.

* * *

_An ambition to gain strength to kill a man and a desire to gain strength for the sake of becoming stronger._

Sasuke is not Orochimaru.

The two missing-nins had left in search of power. They left behind their homeland, comrades, friends (even though they might not consider the said people to be friends), and their loyalty.

Orochimaru was a sadistic, power hungry, traitorous snake. He laughed at Konoha's sense of "community" and the people's sentimentality. In order to become stronger he even experimented on his fellow countrymen. Quite the sore loser he was too (losing the title of Fourth Hokage to that grinning blondie...). Sasuke was an avenger. He needs to kill his brother and find a way to resurrect his clan. Seeing that Oto can make him more powerful than Konoha, he left, but because he had a _"good"_ reason.

Orochimaru wants to live forever so that he can learn every single jutsu in existence while Sasuke doesn't know what to do after he gains enough power and kills his brother.

In the end, the snake has megalomaniac issues while the avenger needs anger management and anti-depressants.

-

_The genius who understood and the prodigy who did not respond correctly._

Sasuke is not Kakashi.

The two were "ANBU material"; they could probably have been the best assassins in Konoha (could have). The two Sharingan users had power that no one else had, and everyone else could only wish they had. The copy-cat genius and the prodigy were, in some sense, very much alike in terms of childhood.

Kakashi's father was a legend in Konoha, a legend that had an unfortunate twist. This resulted in the boy's obsessive personality on following the rules; becoming an emotionless "tool." When Sasuke finally realizes that his father acknowledges him, his brother goes off and kills the feeling.

Kakashi was shaken out of his strict world by a friend and he finally understood there was more to life. Sasuke also had a friend who was very willing to break the boy's limbs just to get some sense into him. Unfortunately, the Uchiha wasn't so willing.

Sasuke _does_ understand (despite what a certain blondie might think) but refuses to do the right thing (because an older Uchiha is running loose somewhere). Sakura wishes to tell him, "Knowing is not the same as doing"

* * *

_The one who had natural beauty and lacks in strength watches as an earthquake is created with a single punch by the woman who hides behind a jutsu._

Sakura is not Tsunade.

Many would say that after becoming apprenticed to the slug tamer, Sakura became more like Tsunade. Jiraiya would point out Sakura's beauty and Kakashi would try not to remember the time when his hiding spot was exposed and the ground above him started crumbling into pieces.

Tsunade-hime was born with great potential and was expected to excel; being the granddaughter of the First Hokage came with its downsides. Seeing that the kunoichi in the village were not valued as much as the shinobi, the blonde woman focused on being a medic nin. Going under the tutelage of a Sarutobi Clan member was valuable experience for her (she tried not to think about the fact her sensei and one teamate were perverted). Life during the warring times was hell. Fighting the enemy country, the deaths of her beloved ones, and the disappearance of Orochimaru. In the end, she supposed, she couldn't take it anymore. Sakura was a brainiac (she had the big forehead to prove it). Her average chakra capacity enabled her to have almost perfect chakra control. As a child, she had one goal in life: To be Sasuke's wife. Growing up, maturing, and getting to know more about her teammates, she sees her previous goal as a fantasy now. The goal to protect and save her friends became more evident as time passed by.

Tsunade ran away from it all. No longer did she want to see blood or be tied down by restrictions (gambling just isn't fun in Konoha, the income of a ninja isn't that big and people are too busy on missions). Sakura stayed, she will always be there. She awaits the return of her teammate so that they can go and drag their stubborn friend back to Konoha. Until then, the pink haired kunoichi keeps an eye on the gates of Konoha.

She cares very much. Sakura's nindo isn't like Naruto's but she will not back down on her promise to fight. The hime no longer cares and sees her situation too impossible to fix. She isn't cold hearted so she helps and watches those who do still do.

-

_Six feet below, a kunoichi's smile matches the one who's six feet above._

Sakura is not Rin

Team Yondaime consisted of a headstrong medicnin, a genius, and a happy-go-lucky shinobi. Well balanced just like Team Kakashi with its shrewd kunoichi, rookie of the year, and the number one most hyper active ninja in Konoha.

Rin considered herself lucky. When the teams were assigned, she was somehow put in with her crush, Hatake Kakashi. Her sensei just happened to be the Yellow Flash too. Because of this (and the fact there was a war raging on) she kept her emotions in check and concentrated on the wounds her team acquired. 'Things can wait,' she thought. Sakura thought of herself as the luckiest girl in Konoha when she was put in the same team as the Uchiha survivor (she could see herself rubbing it in Ino's face for years). The pink-haired girl tried to get herself as close to Sasuke as possible, always asking him to go out with her (with no luck). Time passed and her whole team got very close with one another but she still wasn't close to her goal. Not only that, but after the Chuunin exams Sasuke was acting weird and his squabbles with Naruto increased. 'Oh well, I haven't seen a day where they didn't,' was what she thought.

Rin wondered if her mistake started when she focused on becoming a strong kunoichi. If she had paid more attention to her teammates would one of them be still alive. If she had gotten over her silly little crush on the Hatake boy would she have understood Obito's feelings more? Now it was too late, after all no one can bring back the dead (they can try, but she doubted they'll completely succeed). When the one she loved betrayed the village, Sakura sent the one that loved her to go after him. After nearly dying in the process, the blonde was still all smiles and told her that he would bring him back. After worrying herself about their well-being, Sakura finally had enough.

With determination that showed through her green-eyes, the kunoichi went straight to the Godaime and asked the Hokage to be her sensei. It wasn't too late, both boys were still alive. Sakura understood now, she had to save both the Uchiha and Uzumaki. Rin immersed herself in the battlefield and got lost in it. It'll be okay. She met up with her crybaby teammate and sensei and they wait for the time the whole team will be reunited (hoping the time will be far ahead in the future).

* * *

Author Notes: I edited it but I suck at editing my own work. An-sama's too busy with school work currently and I dare not bother her. Point out mistakes (I'm pretty sure most of them are the tenses, I suck at tenses) and I'll correct. Or anyone care to beta (must be brutal and grammar picky)?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.


End file.
